From The Outside
by BeTheDream
Summary: A series of GSR family drabbles based on Grissom, Sara and their children. Note; This story in non-sequential and will NOT follow a timeline.
1. The Eternal Wait

**A/N: Hey! I've been reading a really great NCIS series by Strawberry Shortcake123 and I really wanted to do one for CSI. So this is going to be a series of drabbles based around the lives of the Grissom family. Let me know what you think & leave a review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or any of its characters. The idea of this series belongs to Strawberry Shortcake123.**

* * *

**The Eternal Wait**

The atmosphere in the Grissom household was incredibly tense. Gil sat perched on the edge of the bed; he twisted his fingers absent-mindedly and tapped his feet. He was relatively calm given the circumstances. Sara, on the other hand, paced up and down the room, her long legs striding across the bedroom in only a few steps. Her stomach was in knots and she couldn't stop chewing on her nails.

As she passed Gil for what felt like the hundredth time, he took hold of her hand, stopping her going anywhere. She looked down at him. He could see the frustration and impatience etched on her face. He pulled her down on to the bed and wrapped his arm around her, holding her still.

The calming effect he had on her didn't last long though. Despite being sat down, and almost restrained by Gil's arm, Sara couldn't stop fidgeting. She pulled at the loose threads on her clothes and she twirled the ends of her dark hair. Gil tried his best to keep her hands still, entwining his own fingers with her, but she continuously pulled them away.

"Sara?" Gil said quietly, trying to distract her.

"How can you be so calm? How can you just sit there, not knowing and be totally okay with it?" She all but yelled.

Sara tried to stand up again, no longer content with sitting in her husband's arms. She had to be moving, sitting still was just not working for her. It infuriated her that Gil could just sit there and wait. He should be pacing the floor with her, pulling his hair, desperate to know. Did he even care? She shook her head furiously, angry at herself for even thinking that. Of course he cared.

"Is it time?" She asked, stopping in her tracks and staring at the clock on the bedside table.

"Not yet." Gil replied.

Sara dropped her shoulders in frustration. This was taking too long. She had never been a patient person. She hated waiting. Gil watched his wife start pacing the room again. He wanted to grab hold of her, take her in his arms and calm her down but he knew it would be pointless. He knew that she would eventually break free and start fidgeting again.

"Is this what an eternity feels like?" She sighed, dropping herself down on the bed.

Gil chuckled and lay down alongside Sara. She twisted her body so that she was facing him. She stretched her arm across his chest and kissed him on the cheek.

"Is it time now?" She whispered in his ear.

Gil sat up and looked at his watch. Sara narrowed her eyes in his direction, waiting for an answer. When he nodded slowly she shot up off the bed in excitement.

"I can't look." She said anxiously.

"After all that, you're not even going to look?" Gil laughed.

"I can't Gil, you do it. Please?" She pleaded, not taking her big brown eyes off of him.

"It's positive." He said quietly, staring down at the white stick.

"Really?" She gasped. Her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest.

"Really" He nodded, unable to stop the smile spreading across his face.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered as tears began rolling down her cheeks.

Gil placed the pregnancy test back down on the chest of drawers. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly. They were having a baby.


	2. It Takes Two

**A/N: Hey guys, thank you do much for the reviews! So a little bit about this series; it's all going to be pretty much non-sequential, and I'll just be posting random stories. Also, if you have any suggestions or anything you want to see, please let me know! Once again, thank you.  
Bx **

* * *

**It Takes Two**

Gil Grissom was seeing double. There were two sets of everything. Two beautiful white cribs, two baby carriers, and two seats in the stroller. Everything came in two's. Each new gift that arrived came with an identical counterpart. He had painted two bedrooms; one pink room for his daughter and one blue room for his son. Two was a blessing.

He took two baby blankets out of the washing machine and hung them out to dry. He put away two plastic bottles and wiped up two messy high chairs. Gil heard two separate cries coming from upstairs. Quickly he followed the noise, taking the stairs two at a time.

Gil walked into his bedroom where two wicker Moses baskets stood next to the bed. His wife was sat on the edge of the, a tiny pink bundle in her arms. As he looked in to one of the baskets, two bright eyes stared up at him. He picked up his crying son and sat down next to his wife.

"They never cease to amaze me." Sara said dreamily. "They're perfect."

"They're lucky. They look a lot like you." He smiled, brushing Sara's hair out of her face.

Sara blushed and turned to look at her husband. She never thought she'd ever get to this place. She had a wonderful husband and two beautiful babies. Two completed their family.


	3. Getaway

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews! I really really appreciate it, and I'm glad you're all enjoying it. So here's an update for you all! Also, if you have any suggestions, anything in particular you would like to see, don't hesitate to let me know!  
Bx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or any of it's characters.**

* * *

**Getaway**

"This is nice." Sara sighed dreamily.

She stretched her legs out on the sun lounger and took a long drink of her ice tea. To her left, lay her husband, who was nose deep in a book and on her right, her 1 year old twins were napping in their strollers in the shade.

"It's good to get out of the lab." Grissom said, barely looking up from his book.

"Thank you." Sara said, smiling at husband. She ran her hand up and down his arm.

"For what?" he asked.

He lifted his gaze from his book and turned to face his beautiful wife. He put the book down and took hold of her hand.

"Everything. For this." She gestured out towards the sea. "For Caleb and Cassidy."

Grissom looked over at his children. They were perfectly content in their own little worlds, sleeping peacefully.

"I love you, Sara." He said simply.

Sara didn't reply. She didn't have to. She leant towards her husband until their lips met in a soft embrace.


	4. Toast

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or any of its characters. The only characters I own are Caleb and Cassidy Grissom.**

* * *

**Toast**

Sara yawned and wriggled herself back under the bed covers. It was early Saturday morning and she figured she had at least another hour before the twins woke up. She sat up and looked over at Grissom who lay snoring next to her. She smiled contentedly before lying down and closing her eyes again.

She must've only closed her eyes for 10 minutes when a loud crash from downstairs tore her away from the bed. Sara walked quickly downstairs. With each step she took, a strong bitter smell over took her. She followed the scent in to the kitchen and gasped at what she saw.

Two pyjama-clad 4 year olds stood innocently on the kitchen chairs which they had pushed up against the kitchen counter. They were surrounded by chaos. A pool of orange juice dripped off of the table, little bits of cereal scattered the floor and wispy bits of smoke rose from the toaster. Sara walked over to her children and put her hands on their lower backs.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked, kissing the tops of their heads.

"We maded you breakfast mommy!" Caleb grinned proudly.

Sara looked down at the plates in front of the twins. On each plate was two slices of badly burnt toast covered in what she could only assume was some kind of jelly. There were two uneven glasses of orange juice and two bowls of cereal. When she saw how much effort they had put in, she could easily forgive the mess they had made. Sara laughed and scooped the two of them up, kissing both of them.

"This is wonderful, thank you! You guys did this all by yourselves?" She asked.

"Yeah!" The twins nodded and smiled up at their mother.

"How about we go get a bath and then we can come down and eat?" Sara suggested, hoping that they would agree.

"And wake daddy?" Cassidy asked,

"Go wake daddy, I'll clean up the orange juice." Sara set the twins down on the floor and they ran off happily.

Sara ran her hands through her hair and surveyed the mess. She smiled to herself as she began to clean up the kitchen. She looked down at the burnt toast and smiled. After all, it's the thought that counts, right?


	5. We Can Do This

**A/N: Here we go, a little Grissom/babies bonding time! Hope you enjoy & please leave a review :)  
Bx**

* * *

**We Can Do This**

"We can do this, right Caleb? Mommy does it all the time. We can do this." Gil said, psyching himself up.

Caleb looked up at his dad, completely unaware of what he was saying. He lay down on the changing table, looking up and kicking his legs, wearing nothing but a diaper that needed changing.

Behind him, Grissom could hear his daughter starting to wake up from her nap. Soon, he would be solely responsible for his two babies. Up until this point, Sara had always been with him. They took one baby each, it was no problem. When he was working Sara took care of both babies and she managed just fine. Despite her previous insistence that she wasn't good with kids, Sara handled it beautifully. She had their routine down to a tee.

Grissom took a deep breath and quickly changed his son. He put a fresh diaper on him and put on a baby-gro. Caleb held his arms up towards his father and Grissom scooped him up. He kissed him and lay the baby down on the play mat on the floor.

"One down, one to go." He smiled, picking up his baby girl.

He could do this, it was no problem.


	6. Cassidy Grissom

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading everyone! This story is specifically about Cassidy, tomorrow night, I'll post a Caleb one :) Please, leave a review if you enjoy it!  
Bx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or any of its characters. The only characters I own are Cassidy and Caleb Grissom.**

* * *

**Cassidy Grissom **

"Cassidy Grissom, get your butt down here now!" Sara called up the stairs.

Sara walked back in to the kitchen and stood next to the 'crime scene'. She heard a bedroom door slam followed by a series of loud footsteps that came down the stairs and in to the kitchen. Cassidy skipped happily in to the kitchen, but stopped dead in her tracks once she saw the look on her mother's face.

"Yes mommy?" She looked up, turning on the charm.

Cassidy looked up and batted her long eyelashes. Sara crouched down in front of her daughter and looked into her hazel eyes. She was trying her hardest to look stern but it was hard not to smile at the puppy dog eyes.

"Cassidy, why are there peanut butter fingerprints on the fridge door?" She asked, studying the little girl's reaction.

Cassidy's eyes widened momentarily. She bit her lip and held her hands behind her back. It took her a second but she composed herself, turning back into the innocent little girl.

"I dunno mommy, maybe Caleb did it?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"Caleb doesn't like peanut butter. You, however, do. Can I see your hands?"

Cassidy shook her head and pouted her lips. She started swaying side to side and looking everywhere but at her mother. Sara raised an eyebrow and reluctantly, Cassidy held out both hands.

Sara laughed as she saw the traces of peanut butter around her daughter's fingernails. She stood up and picked a cloth out of the sink. She wiped away the peanut butter from her hands.

"Go wipe the fridge." She said, handing over the cloth.

Cassidy sighed dramatically and stomped over to the fridge, wiping away all the mess. She put the cloth on the counter and ran out of the room, frustrated that once again, her mother had seen right through her. It's not easy having CSI parents.


	7. Caleb Grissom

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or any of its characters. The only characters I own are Caleb and Cassidy Grissom.**

* * *

**Caleb Grissom**

Caleb Grissom was scared. His heart was beating fast and he was struggling to control his breathing. He could hear the footsteps outside. As much as he wanted to come out, he knew that he couldn't. There was no way he would ever leave his hiding place. It wasn't safe.

"Caleb, c'mon now, out." A deep voice called out. It sounded close.

Caleb bit his lip to stop himself from making any noise. He couldn't move a single muscle, just in case it made too much noise. If he made a noise, they would find him. In all honesty, he was surprised they hadn't all ready found him. This wasn't even his best hiding place.

"Caleb?"

He froze. The voice was close now. Really close. He held his breath and closed his eyes. There was creaky noise and a bright light. They found him.

"Caleb, its bath time, get out of the toy box." His father laughed.

Grissom picked Caleb up and carried the squirming three year old towards the bathroom. Caleb fought hard against his dad's clutches. He couldn't believe that he had been found so soon. He didn't want a bath. Baths are for girls.


	8. Lonely

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you for all your lovely reviews, they make my day! It's going to be kind of a busy weekend so this may be the only update this weekend. Please, leave a review & if you have any story suggestions, send me a message!  
Bx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or any of its characters. I only own Caleb and Cassidy.**

* * *

**Lonely**

Rain was hitting the window hard, rendering everyone house bound. Sara sat curled up on the couch and stared into the garden. The twins were taking their naps, and Grissom was away again. She was lonely.

Sara cuddled one of the couch cushions into her stomach. A tear rolled down her cheek before she could stop it. After that, it was like the flood gates had opened. She sat by herself and cried silently. She was so absorbed in her own thoughts that she didn't hear the soft footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Mommy?" Caleb said through a yawn.

He saw his mother's tears as she turned round to look at him. He looked confused for a moment before he ran up to her and jumped into her lap. Caleb wrapped his arms around his mommy's neck and kissed her.

"Hey baby, did you have a good nap?" She eventually said, wiping away her tears.

Caleb nodded and held his little hands on his mom's cheeks. He hugged her again and Sara held on to her son tightly. He was so much like Grissom. It brought back a whole new wave of emotions.

"You miss daddy?" Caleb asked; his brow knotted with concern.

"Yeah, I miss daddy." Sara smiled sadly, holding on to Caleb.


	9. Pierced

**A/N: I managed to update again! Enjoy! Please leave a review :)  
Bx**

* * *

**Pierced **

Cassidy slowly made her way into the kitchen. She yawned and stretched her arms up. The movement made her pyjama shirt rise up above her stomach. At that moment, Sara turned round to see who had entered the room. What she saw almost made her drop her coffee mug to the floor.

"Cassidy, what the hell is that?" She demanded, moving closer to her teenage daughter.

Cassidy pulled her shirt down swiftly and muttered something along the lines of 'nothing' before turning hastily to leave the room. She wasn't quick enough though, her path was blocked by her father, who could instantly tell that she was escaping from some sort of trouble.

"Going somewhere?" He asked before ushering her back in to the room.

She turned on her heel and stomped back in to the kitchen, standing as far away from her parents as possible. Sara waited for her daughter to say something, but she wouldn't even look up from the floor.

"Lift up your shirt." Sara ordered.

Grissom moved from the kitchen doorway to stand next to Sara. He stood close to her, holding his arm on the small of her back. He had no idea what was going on but he could tell by the look on the girls faces that this was going to get ugly.

"Your mother asked you to do something Cassidy." He said simply.

Cassidy rolled her eyes and took hold of the edges of her shirt. She bit her lip nervously and pulled up her shirt. A silver stud and a pink butterfly hung from her belly button. The shocked look on her parents' faces told her that they'd seen enough. She tugged the shirt back down and folded her arms defensively across her chest.

"A belly ring? You're fifteen Cassidy, what were you thinking?" Sara shouted.

"I...I don't know." She muttered.

"When did you get it done?" Grissom asked, a lot more calmly than his wife.

"I guess a couple of weeks ago. Are you going to make me take it out?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Neither parent answered. They looked at each other and back to their daughter.

"Go to your room Cass." Grissom said eventually.

After she stormed out, Grissom and Sara sat down at the table.

"What are we gunna do? Make her take it out?" Sara asked, holding Grissom's hand.

"Well, what's done is done. Either she takes it out or she's grounded for 3 weeks" He shrugged.

"That's very diplomatic. Will it work?" Sara smiled.

"If it doesn't, we'll show a picture of an infected belly button. That'll make her take it out." Grissom winked, standing up and kissing Sara's forehead.


	10. Spiders

**A/N: Hey! Thank you so much for all the reviews guys! I'm really sorry I haven't been able to message you all, my internet has been kind of shaky all week but I really appreciate all of them.  
Bx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or its characters. The only characters I own are Caleb and Cassidy Grissom.**

* * *

**Spiders**

"Caleb, no! Get away from me!" Cassidy screeched, running through the garden.

Caleb grinned and carried on chasing his sister round the garden.

"Cass, daddy said bugs are nothin' to be a'scared of. Only babies are scared of spiders. You're a baby." Caleb teased.

"I'm not a baby, you are." She retorted.

Cassidy stopped running long enough to turn around and stick her tongue out at her brother. As much as she hated spiders, she hated being called names more. She put her hands on her hips angrily.

Taking advantage of his sister's vulnerability, the boy threw his hand towards his sister and opened them, allowing the spider to jump from his clutches. Cassidy screamed and burst in to tears. Caleb curled up on the ground and started laughing. Once he managed to control his laughter, he started crawling through the grass, searching for his missing spider. It was always fun to tease his sister.


	11. Catching Bad Guys

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or any of its characters. The only characters I own are Caleb and Cassidy Grissom.**

* * *

**Catching Bad Guys**

Grissom sat in his home office, patiently waiting for his 7 year old son to come in. He was finishing up some paperwork when he heard the door creak open. Caleb stuck his head round the door and looked at his dad anxiously.

"Come in, sit down." Grissom instructed, gesturing the boy towards the desk.

Caleb stood by the door for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and walking into the office. Grissom's office was Caleb's favourite room in the whole house. He loved looking at all the bugs and the weird creatures in jars, but right now, he would've given anything to be anywhere else.

"So, do you want to tell me what happened at school?" Grissom asked, setting his glasses down on the desk.

"Um..." Caleb chewed on his lip nervously. "I hit Freddie and then he hit me."

"Why did you hit him?" Grissom saw the guilt flash across the boy's face.

"Well...He killed 2 spiders." Tears welled up in Caleb's eyes. "And you said spiders are good and you and mommy catch all the killers because killing is wrong. I didn't want him killing no more spiders."

Grissom took a moment to consider his response. He could see that his son's heart was in the right place, and that he didn't hurt his classmate in a malicious manner, but he had to understand that hitting is also wrong.

"Caleb, you're right, killing people is wrong, and spiders are special but you can't go around hitting people, because that's wrong too."

"I just wanted to catch the bad guys like you and mommy do." He sniffed, shrugging his shoulders.

"I know you do, but it's mine and mommy's job to catch bad guys. It's what we're trained to do. You leave the bad guys to us and at school you telly our teacher. Okay?"

"Okay, dad." Caleb nodded sadly.

He stood up off of the chair and walked round to the other side of the desk and hugged Grissom before running out of the room. Grissom smiled and turned back to his work. He knew that he shouldn't feel slightly proud that his son wanted to catch bad guys and protect innocent creatures, but he was. Caleb was only trying to do right.


	12. Maternal Instinct

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews guys! I tried to message you all back but I barely have internet during the week, so if I didn't get back to you, I still really appreciate it.  
Enjoy! :)  
Bx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or any of its characters. The only characters I own are Caleb and Cassidy Grissom.**

* * *

**Maternal Instinct**

Sara knew. Sara knew before the doctors did. Call it a gut feeling, call it maternal instinct, call it whatever, but she knew. As she sat outside the doctor's office, waiting for her ultrasound appointment, she fidgeted with the buttons on her coat.

She looked around the waiting room and felt a pang of jealousy. Everyone else was there with someone and she was alone. Aside from Grissom no-one else knew she was pregnant, she had so far hid it well. Grissom was called into court half hour before they were due to leave. He tried to protest but Sara insisted he go.

"Sara Sidle?" A nurse called out.

Sara practically jumped up out of her seat. She followed the nurse to one of the back rooms and lay down on the bed. Her stomach was in knots as she pulled her shirt up to her ribcage.

The doctor squirted the gel on to Sara's stomach. It was cold and uncomfortable but she bit her tongue and ignored the goose bumps that were popping up all over her skin.

"And if you just look at the screen Ms Sidle, you will see..." The doctor began saying.

"My babies" Sara interrupted, a tear rolling down her cheek.


	13. Making Bets

**A/N: I just want to say Happy Birthday to Jorja Fox! And thank you for the reviews/alerts.  
Bx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or any of its characters. The only characters I own are Caleb and Cassidy Grissom**

* * *

**Making Bets**

"Hey, Caleb, what're you getting mom for her birthday?" Cassidy asked, sitting down opposite her brother at the kitchen table.

"A necklace and chocolates I guess. What did you get her?" He replied.

"Perfume and I'm getting flowers. Do you know what dad's gunna get her?" Cassidy picked up a bottle of water from the counter top.

"You mean if he remembers?" Caleb laughed at his dad's forgetfulness, a trait they had both managed to avoid.

"He's gunna remember. Mom'll kill him if he doesn't." Cassidy insisted.

"You wanna bet on that, little sis?" Caleb raised an eyebrow.

"I'm older than you, idiot. And yeah I wanna bet on it. 20 bucks?" Cassidy stood up and moved closer to her brother.

"Fine. 20 bucks. And no reminding him. Deal?" Caleb held out his hand.

"Deal." Cassidy grinned.

The twins shook hands and parted ways, both confident that this time next week they would be $20 richer.


	14. Swimsuit

**A/N: Hey! Thank you so much for reviews and once again I apologize for not being able to reply to each of you! This chapter is a flashback to Sara's pregnancy.  
Bx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Swimsuit**

Sara frowned at her reflection as she studied herself in her bathing suit. She stroked her hands up and down her stomach and turned in every direction to try and get a better look at her reflection. She was supposed to be relaxing and enjoying her holiday, the last one before the babies arrived, but right now all she wanted to do was crawl back under the bedcovers.

"Sara?" Grissom walked in to the room and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist, resting his hands on her stomach.

"I look awful." She grumbled, pulling away from Grissom and lying down on the bed. "I'm not going outside."

"So you're going to stay here all day?" Grissom said, lying down beside her.

"Yes." She whispered in to the pillow.

"Why? You look beautiful." He kissed her shoulder and held her hand.

"No I don't." Sara sighed and turned to lie on her back.

She looked down at her 6 month pregnant belly. She couldn't wait for the twins to arrive, she was already growing tired of being pregnant and she still had 3 months to go. On a good day she would wake up and feel great, basking in her pregnancy glow. On a bad day she felt heavy, hot and uncomfortable.

Grissom rested his hand on her stomach, feeling his two unborn children move inside their mother. He knew that there wasn't much he could say to make Sara feel any better. Her hormones had been all over the place and he didn't want to upset her.

Grissom turned away from Sara and opened up the bedside drawer. He rummaged around in it until her found what he was looking for. He pulled out a small box and quietly opened it, being careful not to alert Sara as to what he was doing. From the box he pulled out a delicate silver chain with a heart shaped locket on it. He dangled it in front of Sara's eye-line.

"What's this?" She asked, fingering the small charm and a smile spreading across her face.

"A gift." He smiled, unclasping the chain.

Sara's eyes welled up with tears. She leant forward and rested her hand on his cheek before kissing him gently.

"I love it." She said quietly. "I love you."


	15. Frozen Yogurt

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or any of its characters. The only characters I own are Caleb and Cassidy Grissom**

* * *

**Frozen Yogurt**

"Oh my Goodness..." Catherine Willows laughed upon seeing the twins sitting in her kitchen. "I turn my back for 5 seconds."

Catherine had left the room briefly to get a wash cloth from the diaper back that was in the front room. In that short amount of time, Caleb and Cassidy had managed to completely cover their faces in frozen yogurt and were giggling at each other.

Caleb held out his sticky hand in Catherine's direction and grinned. She took hold of the little boy's wrist and kissed back of his hand. She pulled away and licked the strawberry yogurt from her lips and smiled. Catherine turned towards the kitchen sink and filled it with warm water. First she picked up Cassidy and carried her over to the sink. Catherine took off the baby's clothing and diaper and sat her in the water. Cassidy giggled and splashed around.

"See, isn't it better to be clean baby girl?" Catherine laughed, washing off all of the yogurt remains. "You're next mister!" She said turning in the direction of Caleb who was making noise in his chair.

Catherine cleaned up both of the babies and re-dressed them before laying them down for their afternoon nap. Despite the mess they made, Catherine loved having the little Grissom's over. She relished in her honorary Aunt status. They were family and she loved them to pieces.


	16. Clean Shaven

**A/N: Hey! Thank you all for your support. I've sort of hit a wall at the moment so any story suggestions you have, I would really appreciate it!  
Bx**

* * *

**Clean Shaven**

Grissom stood in the bathroom, looking into the mirror. His face was covered with shaving foam and the razor lay on the edge of the sink. He had been home for nearly 2 weeks after a week-long trip to Brazil and it was time to get rid of the beard that had grown in.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" Caleb inquired, standing next to the sink.

"What's on your face? You look like Santa!" Cassidy burst into fits of giggles.

"I'm shaving my beard, so I look less like Santa." Grissom laughed. The little girl's laugh was contagious.

"Can I shave my beard daddy?" Caleb asked, stroking his chin like he'd seen Grissom do so many times.

Grissom shook his head and laughed. He picked up the can of shaving foam and squirted a little bit into his hand before rubbing it on the lower half of Caleb's face. Cassidy watched in fascination as Caleb turned into a mini-Santa.

"Am I gunna get a beard dad?" She frowned.

"I hope not. But do you want to shave just in case?" He asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Yeah!" Cassidy nodded enthusiastically.

He did the same thing to Cassidy so that both of the little ones had their own shaving foam beards. Grissom lifted them up and rested one child on each hip. They were pulling faces in the mirror when they heard the door open.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Sara asked, having followed the sound of laughter through the house.

Grissom turned around and smiled at his wife. Sara couldn't help but join in the laughter when she saw the 3 snow white faces grinning at her. She moved into the room and stood in front of Grissom and the twins.

"We're shaving our beards off mommy!" Caleb cheered.

"Wow, it's about time." She winked in Grissom's direction.

Sara took a flannel from the edge of the bath and wiped off the foam from the twins' faces. She kissed Grissom's lips and wiped off the foam transfer from her nose.

"You look much better clean shaven." She smiled.


	17. StarGazing

**A/N: Thank you for all the review, I love you guys! Hopefully I'll be able to post a lot more now that I've moved house and have internet and stuff.  
Bx**

* * *

**Star-Gazing**

"Do you want to come and see something amazing?" Grissom whispered into his sleeping daughter's ear.

Slowly he woke Cassidy up, rubbing circles on her back and speaking quietly into her ear. Cassidy rubbed her eyes and allowed herself to be lifted out of her bed, though she kept a tight grip on her teddy bear. As Grissom carried her out of the room, he was joined by Sara who was holding an equally weary Caleb.

"You ready to go?" Sara asked. She leant forward and kissed the back of Cassidy's head.

He smiled and nodded. He led the way, taking them out into the back garden. A picnic blanket was laid out in the middle of the lawn, with 4 pillows on top of it. Another blanket was resting folded on top of it. Grissom and Sara sat down on the blanket. They lay the twins back against the two smaller pillows; Sara lay down next to them. Grissom smiled as he opened up the spare blanket and rested it across the three of them, leaving just enough to cover himself.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Sara sighed contentedly.

"Mhmm" Grissom silently agreed.

"It's so pretty, daddy." Cassidy whispered, cuddling into her father's side.

Grissom stretched his arm out and around his three favourite people. His hand rested on Sara's shoulder and the twins cuddled up in the middle.

"It sure is, baby."


	18. Lady Heather

**Lady Heather**

Grissom didn't intentionally eavesdrop on his daughter's phone conversations. He found it fascinating how a person could speak for so long about so little. Occasionally he would catch snippets of her conversations, but it was always trivial teenage stuff, talking about school, clothes and boys. This time was different though.

"Lady Heather says I should be ready soon." Cassidy laughed down the phone.

Grissom stood still, straining to hear the rest of the conversation. Why was Cassidy talking about Lady Heather? He wanted to storm in to the room and tear the phone away from his daughter, but he waited. He didn't want to overreact. He waited until she hung up the phone.

"Cassidy, who was that on the phone?" He asked as she came in to the room.

"No-one." She replied.

"What were you talking about?" He tried.

"Nothing." Cassidy muttered.

"Who is Lady Heather?" He said casually, trying not to show his increasing temper.

"Oh my God, dad! Were you listening to me on the phone?" She suddenly yelled, turning to face her father.

"No I wasn't listening, I just overheard your. Please, Cass, just humour me. Who is Lady Heather?" Grissom asked once more, moving closer to his daughter.

"She's my ballet teacher dad." Cassidy sighed, before sulking out of the room.

Grissom breathed a sigh of relief, grateful that it was _the_ Lady Heather his daughter had been meeting with.


	19. Like Father, Like Son

**Events**

"Mom, do we really have to go?" Cassidy whined.

"Yes." Sara insisted for the hundredth time.

"This tie makes me feel like I'm choking." Caleb complained, tugging at his neck.

That evening, the whole family were going to an awards ceremony that would be honouring Grissom's recent entomology research. He wasn't so thrilled with all of the attention that it would put on him and he tried desperately to get out of it, but Sara had insisted. She was so proud of him.

"Guys, c'mon, this is for your father. It's a big deal for him. The least you can do is act supportive." Sara said, straightening up her sons tie. "Stand together; let me take a look at you."

Begrudgingly, the twins stood next to each other while their mother carefully examined them. Her daughter looked beautiful in her dark purple dress and her son looked handsome in his new suit. She smiled as Grissom walked down the stairs in a suit almost identical to Caleb's.

"This tie makes me feel like I'm choking." Grissom said as he pulled at his collar.

"Like father, like son." Sara giggled as she fixed Grissom's tie.


	20. Jackass

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, I appreciate it so much! Quick question; how would you guys feel if some of these stories were a little deeper/darker? I have a few idea's but they're not really light and fluffy. What do you think?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or any of its characters. I only own Cassidy and Caleb.**

* * *

**Jackass**

Grissom raced across town, going slightly faster than he probably should have been. He tore through the streets of Las Vegas, determined to get to the hospital as soon as possible. After receiving Sara's phone call and running to his car, it felt like everyone was getting in his way. He felt a mix of anger, frustration and worry.

He skidded into the parking lot and parked up the SUV. Grissom walked swiftly into the emergency room where he almost ran into Sara. She was standing with her arms folded, pacing the floor up and down.

"What happened?" Grissom asked, relatively calmly.

"You're son decided he wants to be a dare-devil. He broke his arm in two places." Sara grumbled.

"My son? Why does he have to be my son?" Grissom raised an eyebrow.

"He _is_ your son."

"He's your son too, Sara."

"Not when he does stupid stuff like this." She said, trying to sound stern. "I'm glad you're here."

Grissom smiled and kissed Sara's cheek. They sat down on the waiting room chairs. Sara leant her head back against the wall and closed her eyes. The couple jumped up out of their seats when they saw Caleb walking down the corridor. His arm was in a cast and sling, and he had a big smile on his face.

"Dad, my bone popped out of my arm, it was awesome!" Caleb grinned proudly.

"It did? What did it look like?" Grissom asked, sounding mildly impressed.

Caleb began describing in detail what the wound looked like. Grissom led him off towards the hospital exit, listening carefully. They walked off leaving Sara standing behind, completely bemused. She would never understand the male fascination for death-defying stunts, but she didn't expect anything less from her CSI husband.


	21. Decomp

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews/follows!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or any of its characters!  
**

* * *

**Decomp**

"Oh my God, what is that smell?" Cassidy grimaced as she walked into the front room.

"That's freakin' disgusting." Caleb gagged, following in behind his sister.

Sara sat on the couch frowning. No 'hello', no 'how was your day mom?' just comments on how bad she smelled.

"I had to deal with rotting human flesh today okay? This stench does not go away easy." She grumbled.

"So you decided to spread the smell around the house?" Caleb raised an eyebrow.

"I've showered twice already! You know, I've worked a double shift and all you two have done is lay around the house. The least you could do is being a bit more sympathetic." Sara moaned.

That seemed to do the trick. The twins shifted in their spots, feeling guilty because once again, their mother was right. She had been working really hard lately and summer break meant that they didn't have to do anything.

20 minutes later they returned with a large mug of tea and a slice of Sara's favourite chocolate cake. They smiled and kissed Sara's cheek.

"Ahw, you guys!" Sara grinned. "Now, when are you going to take the pegs off of your noses?"

"Never" The twins said in unison.


	22. Princess Dress

**A/N: This will be the last update for a week or so, as I'm going away and I won't be able to update. Thank you in advance for any reviews!  
Bx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Princess Dress**

"Mommy, when are we going?" Cassidy grinned, standing at the foot of Sara's bed.

"Well, once Daddy and Caleb are back from the store, and you've gotten changed, we can go." Sara stroked her hand through Cassidy's hair.

Since the weather was so nice and both Grissom and Sara had the day off of work, they decided it would be a good idea to take the twins on a small hike and a picnic. Both the kids were incredibly excited about spend the day in the sun with their parents. Sara had send her husband and son to the store to pick up a few snacks for the picnic while she and Cassidy packed the picnic bag.

"I don't need to change silly." Cassidy giggled, spinning around in her dress.

"You can't hike in your dress baby, you need to get changed." Sara said, picking up her daughter.

"No." Cassidy frowned and shook her head.

"You're not wearing it Cass, it will get dirty and torn. Go put some pants and shirt on." Sara ordered.

She set Cassidy down on the floor and the little girl stormed out of the room in a sulk. Ever since she had gotten the princess dress, she had barely worn anything else. Sara laughed to herself as she saw the pink dress fly out of Cassidy's bedroom door and landed on the floor.

"Happy now, mommy?" Cassidy grumbled as she stomped back in to the room.

Sara looked at the little girl who was now wearing a pink shirt and denim shorts. She picked her up, ignoring the resistance Cassidy was putting up, and kissed her forehead.

"You still look like a princess." Sara said, making her little girl break out in to a smile.


	23. Show and Tell

**A/N: And we're back! Thank you for your reviews on the last post. Hopefully, I'll be able to get back to posting now.  
Bx  
Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Show and Tell**

"Sara, there's a Mrs Hastings on the line for you." The blonde receptionist said as Sara passed the front desk of the crime lab.

"Can you put it through to my office? Thanks Judy." Sara smiled.

Sara walked quickly into her office and sat down at the desk. She picked up the phone set and held it to her ear.

"This is Sara Sidle speaking?" She said.

"Hello Sara, this is Mrs Hastings, principal of the twin's school." The woman on the end of the line replied.

"Mrs Hastings of course, is everything okay? Has something happened?" Sara asked, starting to feel slightly panicked.

"Everything's fine, we just need either you or your husband to come into the school to discuss the twin's show and tell object." Mrs Hastings said tactfully.

"I'll be right there." Sara replied hastily before dropping the receiver and running out of the office.

As she drove to the school, her heart was racing. She had no idea that the twins even had show and tell that day. Their babysitter had taken Caleb and Cassidy to school that morning since Grissom and Sara were needed at work. She arrived at the school and parked up her car before making her way to the principal's office.

Sitting outside of the office was Caleb and Cassidy. Upon seeing their mother, a look of guilt and fear washed over their faces. Suddenly the floor seemed like a very interesting thing to stare at. Sara crouched down in front of the twins and rested a hand on each twin's knee.

"You two want to tell me what happened?" She questioned, narrowing her eyes.

They shook their heads in unison and carried on staring at the floor. Sara stood up and held out her hands, which the twins reluctantly took hold of. She led them into the office. On the office desk was a pink and white towel covering something. Sara eyed it up, trying to work out what it was exactly. She sat the twins down and then sat down herself.

"Thank you for coming in Ms Sidle. I wanted you to come in so we could talk about what the twins brought in for show and tell. It caused a fair amount of disruption among the class. Were you aware that they brought it in?" The principal explained.

"The babysitter took them in this morning, Grissom and I were working. We had no idea it was even show and tell day." Sara replied. "May I ask what they brought in?"

The principal nodded and looked over at the twins. They were still not looking at anything but their feet and the floor. Mrs Hastings lifted up the towel to reveal what was underneath.

"The pig foetus" Sara shook her head and bit back a laugh. "Their father, he uh, it's usually kept in the office. Caleb and Cassidy decided a few months ago that it was their pet. I'm sorry."

"No-one believed that we had a pig." Caleb tried defending himself.

"He's just a baby." Cassidy added innocently.

Sara looked down at her twins and tried hard not to grin. They didn't see anything wrong with bringing in a pickled pig foetus. They were just like their father.


	24. Vegetables

**Vegetables**

At dinner time, the Grissom Household became a battlefield. It was an all-out war trying to get the twins to eat their vegetables. They would eventually eat them, albeit reluctantly. Catherine had suggested leaving the room when the twins were eating dinner. The idea being that it would draw attention away from the problem rather than adding too it, so that's what Sara did. She busied herself with housework, hoping that the twins would eat.

"Mommy, we've finished!" Cassidy called out from the kitchen table.

Sara made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. She knew that the twins would definitely not have finished their dinner. Guaranteed there would be broccoli and carrots still sitting on the plate.

"You're plates are...empty." Sara stated, confused and genuinely surprised.

"See, I tolds you we finished." Cassidy grinned.

"Can we go play now?" Caleb asked, already standing up from his chair.

"Yeah, sure go ahead." Sara nodded, still in disbelief.

The twins ran off giggling which instantly made Sara suspicious. It was then that she noticed Hank at his dog bowl. She hadn't fed him yet. Sara peered into the food bowl and shook her head. Three pieces of broccoli were sat in the bowl before Hank swallowed them down.

"Caleb and Cassidy get down here now!" Sara shouted up the stairs. "Leave them alone, yeah great idea Catherine." She muttered.


	25. Big Smile

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing! I just noticed it passed 100! Thank you all so much :D  
Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Big Smile**

"I'm not going." Cassidy insisted stubbornly.

She sat cross-legged on the floor. Her arms were folded defensively across the butterfly motif on her shirt. It was clear in her eyes that she had no intention of moving. Cassidy pressed her back up against the front door, stopping anyone from entering, and more importantly stopping anyone from leaving.

"Cassidy, this isn't up for debate. We're going, now get your shoes on." Grissom said firmly.

"I'm. Not. Going" She said again through gritted teeth.

Grissom realised it was time to try a new tactic. Trying to be stern was getting him no-where. He crouched down in front of Cassidy, trying his best to get on her level. He sat down on the wooden floor next to her and put his arm around her. As intent as she was that she wasn't moving, she couldn't help but shuffle into her father's side.

"Why don't you want to go?" Grissom asked calmly. He gently lifted the girl up and sat her on his lap.

"Lucy at school said it hurted lots. Does it really hurt?" Cassidy buried her head in Grissom's chest.

"No, it doesn't hurt. All they're going to do is check your teeth. You'll have to smile big for them, okay? Do you think you can do that?" He explained.

She didn't reply, but Grissom could feel the movement of her nodding.

"Can you smile big for me now?" Grissom tickled under her chin.

She tried hard to remain straight-faced but once Grissom started tickling her, she couldn't stop laughing. She wriggled in his lap, trying to run away until she realised that her father had a tight grip on her. Cassidy looked up at Grissom and grinned brightly.

"There we go I knew it was there somewhere. Now, put your shoes on and let's go get in the car. Your mother and brother will be getting restless." He lifted Cassidy so that she was standing up.

He pulled himself up off of the floor and rubbed his forehead. As Cassidy put her shoes on, Grissom sighed, hoping that every trip to the dentist wouldn't be such a battle.


	26. Racing

**Racing**

"Eww" Cassidy grimaced as she walked into her dad's office.

She should've been used to seeing the various jars and boxes of dead bugs that lined the walls of the office but it still made her skin crawl every time she saw them. When she was little, they fascinated her, now she hated them.

Sara was sat at the desk with a large glass tank in front of her. Inside the tank, 5 cockroaches scuttled around. Sara looked over them closely and placed in a little dish that had water in it.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Cassidy asked, disgusted that her mother would go near the creepy crawlies.

"You're dad called. He wanted me to make sure that the cockroaches were still alive." Sara replied as she lifted the tank back onto a shelf.

"Why does he care if they're still alive? Cockroaches are everywhere." Cassidy sat down on the desk.

"You know what your father's like about bugs. Besides, these are specially trained cockroaches." Sara laughed when she saw Cassidy's raised eyebrow.

"Trained cockroaches? You're kidding, right?" Cassidy seemed unsure.

"Before you were born, before I even met him actually, he raced them. He would take his prized bugs to organized races."

"That's the weirdest thing I've ever heard." Cassidy shook her head.

Sara laughed and nodded in agreement. It was strange, but it was completely Grissom. And she loved that about him.


	27. Spots

**A/N: I don't think I got back to everyone who reviewed, so if I missed you, thank you! Work has been busy and blah so I've struggled to write stuff. From now on, this story has no set update schedule, I'll just do it as often as I can!  
Bx**

* * *

**Spots**

Sara first noticed it on Caleb. The small red spots marked the top of his back and on his forearm. She first noticed them when she was bathing him one afternoon after pre-school. As soon as she saw them she knew exactly what they were. Caleb had chicken pox.

After that she had tried to keep Caleb and Cassidy separate, hoping to avoid them getting it at the same time. This, however, proved to be completely pointless. In the early hours of the morning, two separate cries of 'mommy' tore her from her sleep.

She sleepily made her way out of bed and into the hallway. The first bedroom she arrived at was Caleb's. He was sitting up in his bed rubbing furiously at his arms. Tears were trickling down his face. Sara carefully picked up the little boy and stroked his back.

"I gots a itch mommy." He cried.

"I know baby, you've got chicken pox." Sara whispered, rubbing small circles on his back.

Each time he went to scratch his arms, Sara carefully held on to his hands. She walked with him into Cassidy's room. Cassidy was lying down on her floor, wriggling around, trying to scratch her back.

"C'mon you two, let's get you in the tub. It'll make you feel less itchy." She took hold of Cassidy's hand and led them out.

"You promise?" Cassidy moaned.

"I promise. We'll make the itching go away." Sara smiled.


	28. Middle of the Night

**I am SO sorry for being such a rubbish updater lately. My new job is starting to get on top of me a bit and I'm finding time management a bit of a struggle! Please forgive me?! Also, I really need ideas and prompts because my brain just doesn't seem to want to come up with anything anymore! Thank's for everything 3  
Bx  
**

* * *

**Middle of the Night**

Sara had always insisted that she didn't need sleep. To a point, this was true, most of the time she was able to work several nights in a row on only a few hours and a lot of caffeine. It was until the twins arrived that she realised just how much she valued her sleep.

The baby monitor crackled to life, only 3 hours after Sara had finally managed to drift off into a deep slumber. It took her a few minutes to open up her eyes and register what the sound was. She yawned widely and kicked her leg backwards, forcing Grissom to wake up. She wasn't going to be the only one to suffer sleepless nights and 2 am feedings.

"It's your turn to get up." She grumbled, pressing her head into the pillow.

"No, it's not and you know it's not." Grissom replied sleepily.

"Team up?" Sara suggested.

"Deal." He pulled back the bed covers and sat up.

Sara reluctantly got herself out of bed and followed Grissom out of the room. He went into Cassidy's bedroom, leaving Caleb for Sara. Sara picked her crying son up out of his crib and cradled him in her arms. Soon his sobbing began to subside. She rocked him side to side until he fell back to sleep. He looked so peaceful and content. Caleb's eyes flickered as he began to dream and Sara planted a gentle kiss on his forehead.

With her son now sleeping soundly in her arms, Sara suddenly didn't mind getting up in the middle of the night.


	29. Tastebuds

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter! Also, the suggestions for new chapters were great, please keep the coming! Hope you enjoy this one.  
Bx**

* * *

**Taste buds**

"Just try it." Sara urged, pushing the plate forward.

"No." Caleb seemed determined.

"Cal, you ordered it. If you don't eat it, there's no dessert." Sara said sternly.

Caleb looked at the plate of food in front of him. He'd eaten the French fries, he's eaten a bread roll and he'd even eaten all the vegetable. All that was left was a pile of calamari. Grissom had ordered it, and Caleb was sure that he needed the same as his father. Sara and Grissom had both explained what calamari was, and how maybe Caleb should just try Grissom's, but he didn't want to do that. He wanted his own. He wanted to be just like Grissom.

"You didn't say it was gunna look all squidgy!" Caleb whined.

"Well, you didn't ask." Grissom reasoned.

"My taste buds won't like it." The little boy frowned.

"You won't know until you try it." Sara said, before eating her own food.

With a frown on his face, Caleb stabbed his fork into a calamari ring. He gingerly brought it up to his lips. He opened up his mouth and bit down. He cringed as he chewed on the calamari.

"Well?" Grissom raised an eyebrow.

"Huh." Caleb looked confused. "I guess my taste buds do like it!"


	30. Are We Nearly There Yet?

**A/N: If I didn't get back to you, thank you so much for reviewing! The block is slowly breaking down, but story suggestions would still be great!**

* * *

**Are We Nearly There Yet?**

The last thing Sara wanted to do on a Saturday was drive across the country. Granted it was to see her husband who she hadn't seen in a month, but with 2 grumpy children belted up in the backseats, it wasn't exactly a pleasant ride. She already had to stop the car twice in an hour. They had tired of the books and games she had so carefully packed and were now just whining.

"Are we nearly there yet?" Cassidy asked, staring out of the window.

"We have another 5 hours left." Sara sighed. This was the 5th time she'd answered this question in less than two hours.

"Oh." The little girl paused. "So we're nearly there then."

"We still have a little while yet." Sara rolled her eyes and resigned. She had tried to explain the concept of time but it was proving difficult.

Eventually, Cassidy fell asleep and stopped asking questions. Sara enjoyed the next hour of peace and quiet. She turned off the radio and enjoyed the silence that was only broken by the soft sound of her children snoring quietly.

"Mommy, are we nearly there now?" Cassidy grumbled.

She knew it wouldn't last the rest of the journey. She smiled as she watched Cassidy close her eyes and slowly drift back to sleep.

"Yeah sweetie, we're nearly there."


	31. Washing the Bathroom

**Washing the Bathroom**

Grissom had been away for a week now, though it felt like a lot longer. The twins were on summer vacation and Sara had been doing a lot of work from home so she didn't have to find someone to watch them. Thankfully, they had each other and were usually content to entertain themselves. Sara sat in the office trying to get as much work done before lunchtime. She could hear the twins running around upstairs as they played Hide and Seek.

It wasn't the sudden burst of screeching and laughing that worried Sara, it was the absolute deathly silence that followed. She stopped what she was doing and ran quickly up the stairs. She stuck her head into the doors of each of their rooms, only to find them both empty. Then she saw the small puddle outside the bathroom door. Sara took a deep breath and headed down the hallway and into the bathroom.

There stood in the middle of the room were two soaking wet 5 year olds. The head of the shower was lying face up on the floor and almost every available surface was dripping.

"What..." Sara paused, still trying to take in what she was seeing. "What did you guys do in here?"

Caleb and Cassidy burst into giggles. They both ran towards Sara and wrapped their arms around her legs. She knelt down in front of them and hugged them both, regardless of the fact that they were both completely dripping.

"Daddy is away..." Cassidy started to talk.

Caleb finished. "...so we cleaned the bathroom for you!"

She couldn't be angry at them. They were only trying to help. Sara laughed and covered them in kisses. The three of them spent the afternoon, really washing the bathroom.


	32. First Day

_**A/N: I've hit that wall again! I'm so sorry this update took so long. If you have any ideas, please share!  
Thank you so much!**_

* * *

_**First Day**_

The summer had gone far too quickly for Sara and Grissom. They divided their time between work and spending time with the twins. It was their aim to cram in as much family time as possible. Come September, the twins would be starting school.

It was the night before their first day. Grissom and Sara had both taken the day off work so they could take them in and be there to pick them up. Sara had made them both lunch and put it in their brand new lunchboxes.

With the twins in tucked up in bed, the couple sat cuddled up on the couch. Sara didn't say much, she just rested her head in Grissom's lap and tried not to think about the day ahead.

"You okay?" Grissom asked, stroking the top of her head.

"No." Sara frowned. "They're growing up too fast, Gil."

"I know." He agreed sadly. "They'll be okay though."

"I'm not worried about them." She chuckled softly. "I'm worried about me."

By the time the morning came around, Sara's stomach was in knots. The twins, on the other hand, couldn't be more excited. Over breakfast they couldn't stop chatting excitedly about everything that was to come.

"I'm gunna paint you lots of pictures, mommy!" Caleb grinned, spooning more cereal into his mouth.

"Mhmm" Sara smiled.

"And me mommy!" Cassidy jumped in, determined not to be forgotten.

"Okay, go brush your teeth and we'll go to school." Sara hurried them along.

They ran off and finished getting ready for their big day. Grissom walked quietly into the room and put his arms around Sara. He could sense her heartache. He didn't say anything to her; that wasn't the kind of comfort she needed. He simply held onto her, allowing her the time to think and to calm herself.

"I love you." He whispered.


	33. Homework

**A/N: So this one came from when I worked as a nanny. After this one, it will probably be only Christmas/Holiday based updates right up until the new year! Hope you enjoy it, and if you have and Christmas-themed suggestions, let me know and leave a review!  
Bx**

* * *

**Homework**

It was the time of day that Sara had begun to dread. It was time to get her children to do their homework. She took a deep breath and walked in to the front room where Caleb and Cassidy sat watching after-school cartoons. She picked up the TV remote from the coffee table and switched off the screen.

"Mom!" The twins whined in unison.

They both spun run to face her with disgruntled looks on their faces. They knew exactly what she was going to say. Cassidy frowned and pouted, looking up at her mother. Caleb turned away from Sara and crossed his arms, looking furious.

"Homework time." She said.

"No." Cassidy shouted.

"This isn't up for debate. Go do your homework, both of you." Sara insisted, already starting to feel agitated.

She pointed towards the door and the twins stomped out, grabbing their backpacks from the floor by the front door. They took all their papers out and reluctantly started working. They grumbled under their breaths as they took out pens and pencils. They worked for 10 minutes before Cassidy had enough.

"I can't do this anymore." Cassidy threw her head and arms down dramatically on the table.

Sara shook her head and carried on preparing dinner. One day, this would all be worth it.


	34. Christmas Cookies

**A/N: The first of my christmas updates! They will be two, maybe three, more and than it's back to normal!  
B x**

* * *

**Christmas Cookies**

Sara tugged anxiously at her winter sweater. Every few minutes she peeked into the oven. Usually she hated baking, but the twins needed to bring in something for their end-of-semester part. They had lovingly put her down to make cookies for the whole class. When they told her, she plastered a huge smile on her face and, through gritted teeth, said she was delighted.

"That sounds great." She nodded, hoping she looked even the slightest bit sincere.

Now, the night before the party, she was in pieces. Half of the cookies were finished, and they actually looked edible. It had only taken her 2 batches of cookie dough before some came out right.

"Oh, cookies!" Grissom grinned as he walked into the kitchen.

He picked up a Christmas tree shaped cookie and began to bring it up to his mouth. Just in time Sara spun and around, spatula drawn, and stared him down.

"If you want to keep that hand, I suggest you put the cookie down and step away from the table." She warned.

Grissom's eyes widened. He dropped the cookie back onto the plate and moved away. He chuckled as she eventually brought the spatula back down to her side. She opened up the oven and took out another tray of cookies. To her surprise, each and every one was perfect.

"Grissom! Look, I actually baked something!" She spun around excitedly.

As she turned, her wrist caught the edge of the baking tray and the sudden burn of it made her jump. Without thinking, she tossed the tray up into the air. Sara and Grissom both watched in horror as the tray fell to the ground, taking all the cookies with it. The whole batch shattered into pieces. Not one cookie had survived the fall.

"I...I don't..." Sara stammered, her jaw on the floor.

"Quick get your coat." Grissom ordered, picking up the car keys.

"Where are we going?" She replied, almost tearfully.

"To the bakery. Let's go get some Christmas cookies, Mrs Claus." He winked.


	35. Deck The Halls

**A/N: Another little Christmas treat for you! The next one will (hopefully) be posted on Christmas Eve! Enjoy :)  
Bx**

* * *

**Deck the Halls**

It wasn't their first Christmas as a family, but it was the first one that the twins had really understood. Sara had gone all out on Christmas decorations, covering the whole house in tinsel, garland and fairy lights. Caleb was so in awe with the lights that she was tempted to leave them up all year round. The only thing left was the tree. Grissom had chosen the perfect Christmas tree and they were ready to hang the decorations on it. Sara put Christmas jumpers of Caleb and Cassidy, making them look like little Elves.

"Are you ready?" Sara grinned, handing each child a candy cane decoration.

"Momma, is this for eating?" Caleb asked, bringing it up to his mouth.

"Not yet mister, we need to put them on the tree." She explained.

Caleb looked slightly disappointed, but hung it on the tree anyway. Grissom stood back and took photos of the twins hanging their decorations. It took them a good few hours but it was worth it.

"It looks beautiful." Sara stood back and admired the tree.

"Merry Christmas honey." Grissom whispered, kissing Sara's cheek.

This would be, without a doubt, the most wonderful Christmas ever.


	36. We Wish You A Merry Christmas

**A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! Have a little present from me :) Thank you all so much for your continued support!  
Bx **

* * *

**We Wish You A Merry Christmas**

"Cass..." Caleb whispered loudly, jabbing his sleeping sister in the ribs. "Cass wake up, we gots to see if Santa came!"

At the mention of Santa Claus, Cassidy's eyes pinged open and suddenly she was wide awake. It was Christmas morning, 5:34am to be exact, and the Grissom twins were ready for the day to begin. The tiptoed across the landing and gently pushed open the door to their parents bedroom. Without hesitation, the pair leaped onto the bed and began jumping up and down.

"Wh..why are you both awake?" Sara mumbled, scrunching up her face.

"It's Christmas momma!" The twins said in unison. Caleb sighed, laying down next to his father. Cassidy settled herself on Sara's stomach, resting her head on her chest.

Sara and Grissom lay still, each trying to rock a child back to sleep. They managed to get another hour and a half of rest before they could delay it no longer. Caleb and Cassidy began getting restless. Sara helped them put their Christmas jumpers on, and the four of them made their way downstairs.

As the twins walked into the front room and saw all the presents surrounding the tree, Sara couldn't help but feel slightly emotional. Caleb's jaw was almost on the floor and his eyes were wide. Cassidy couldn't stop fidgeting excitedly on the spot. She stuck close by Grissom's side, as if the presents would disappear if she went too close.

"Is all of them for us?" Cassidy whispered, tugging on Grissom's pyjama pants.

"That depends." Grissom raised an eybrow at his daughter.

"On what?" Caleb spun around.

"Have you both been good this year?" He crouched down on the floor in front of them.

The twins looked at each other nervously, trying desperately to recount every moment of the year. Sara shook her head and let out a small laugh. They turned to look around at their mother to see what she would say. Sara nodded and they both grinned.

"Merry Christmas." Grissom said quietly.

He kissed them both on the forehead and let them attack the presents. He stood up and wrapped his arm around Sara's waist. He pressed lips onto her temple and whispered into her ear.

"Merry Christmas"


End file.
